DEUS REX TYRANNUS
by Yami no Naruto
Summary: What do you do when a tree is rotted to its Core? What if society is the same way? Burn it down, to every last disgusting root of course. Then plant a new sapling with the ashes of the old.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer**- NOTE: This is the only time I shall say this, as everyone who actually bothers to read the story should see this notice on top. I do NOT own Naruto. Wish I did, but I don't. The concept of this story is mine, along with certain plot elements, and ripping me off without permission will bring my wrath upon you. That is not, I repeat NOT, something you want looming over your head. Thank you for reading this disclaimer, and please enjoy the story.

**WARNING**

This story will contain obscene language, mass & articulately detailed violence, philosophical undertones, and more than likely sexual content. If you can't stomach such content , and have the gall to flame me after reading this clearly labeled text of forewarning, you can go die in a pit & hope that I do not feel enraged enough to hunt you down so as to devour your waste of a soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Deus Rex Tyrannus<strong>

A spark. That's all it takes to light a fire. To be begin a blaze that could devour the entire world. Then what does it take to start to begin a whirlpool? To form the foundation of a maelstrom, that would engulf even the flames mentioned priorly. What would start the process? It's very simple. All one needs is wind... Or more specifically; a vortex of wind. A vortex, a void. They are one and the same. Once you enter either, no aspect of your being shall ever return. Instead, you shall be replaced. It does not matter what specifically replaces you, just as long as there is something the can fill the new void created by your absence. But some voids can not be filled, at least not by the material world.

Instead, they must be fed aspects of the ethereal. An idea, a concept, something that exists beyond the realm of matter. Anything might do. But then, some voids are like newborns, choicy and specific. To fill them, you must bring what they demand, or they shall deafen you with their screams. The screams of a child, or the screams of a vortex wind, either are sure to damage your ears.

And it would be a void, a Vortex, a MAELSTROM, that would bring about a most catalyseismic event, one that would not only unsettle the shinobi culture, but the entire continent of the Elements (_**Butai no Kuni**_). An in the end, it would be all traced back to one figure...

A little boy Known as Naruto. His last name? One can not be sure. But he did not refer to himself as Uzumaki, or Namikaze, or Uchiha, or Inuzuka. No, he called himself...

**KAZAMA**

* * *

><p>Hello Everyone. I must apologize to those waiting for an update to <em><strong>Revolutione ex Machina<strong>_, as all of my files relating to said story have been corrupted. It's no matter; however, as my brain had ran dry of ideas for how to formulate the text, and I was going to officially put it on indefinite hiatus. No, I am not abandoning the story, so it is not up for adoption. I've just resolved to come back to that story way later on.

Now, many of you may be enraged about this, and justly so. Hence, I have posted this story on the website as compensation, and I fully intend to make far more regular updates with this text. My goal is to obtain a regular output at least 2 chapters per month, and maybe more. Again, I apologize to everyone for the inconvenience. Enjoy the story. If you don't... well, it sucks ass for you. I'm an utterly apathetic& aloof bastard most of the time, so be grateful that I bothered to remember to apologize this time.

Also, for future reference, the way the shinobi system came about is still the same as in _**Revolutione ex Machina**_, so refer to that for any history you don't understand in the story.

Flames will be stomped out & their ashes snorted while I dance hard techno, if they are not constructive criticism.


	2. Prologue

**WARNING**

This story will contain obscene language, mass & articulately detailed violence, philosophical undertones, and more than likely sexual content. If you can't stomach such content , and have the gall to flame me after reading this clearly labeled text of forewarning, you can go die in a pit & hope that I do not feel enraged enough to hunt you down so as to devour your waste of a soul.

_**Deus Rex Tyrannus**_

_**Prologue**_

The air was stifling. It was filled Ash, and the aura of Death. Rain was falling, but not normal rain. No, this rain was red, having been stained with blood. This strange phenomenon was being caused the mass output of volatile energy. Chakra, ki, mako, it did not matter. All of these arcane forces had collected in the atmosphere, melding flying blood with the water molecules of the air.

But where did this flying blood come from? It was a simple answer: Battle. There was a battle raging on the surface of the planet. Or more specifically, the continent of _**Butai**_*, in the land of Spirits (_**Rei no Kuni**_). It was here where the legendary Rokudo Sennin*, creator of chakra, _**jinchurki**_* of the 10-tailed beast, and founder of the shinobi class of warriors, would learn how to harness the powers of one's life force, and turn it into a great, yet terrible weapon. One could say that it was the birthplace of shinobi kind.

Now, however, it might be the graveyard of said warrior class. For when the shinobi people came to power, they began to drive other classes to extinction. They decimated samurai armies, destroyed the temples of monks, burnt down the magi colleges, expelled the _**paradin**_* missionaries, annihilated the shamanic tribes, and usurped the power of the ninja assassins. Many of the new shinobi villages hoped to replace these other warrior castes, to make the shinobi culture the most dominant in the land.

Some grew so brazen enough that they seized control of _**Butai no Kuni**_, home of the Emperor and hold him hostage (Butai no Kuni was also birthplace of the Rokudo Sennin). The former armies of the Emperor, once the unifying guardian force of the continent were reduced to a scattering of bandit bands, as they no longer were allowed to keep their position. As much as the shinobi liked to think that they had brought a new order to the empire, instead they instilled chaos.

But no more. For you see, an individual had been roaming the lands of the elemental continent, and learning from these near extinct groups. He began to revive their arts, bringing in new practitioners. This man would unite the most power groups of each caste into a single force, known as the _**Kurai Shūshū**_* to the shinobi people. Soon, he would rise to become leader of this new force, and would proceed to liberate the holy land, the home of the Emperor, and restore power to the divine monarch.

His power & influence grew. He began openly challenging the shinobi villages, daring them to oppose his ascension. And indeed he would ascend. His words would inspire the commoners. His power, known as _**Maboroshi no Shita**_*, would awe the warrior castes. His charisma would unite all under one banner. His very spirit would project itself, an aura that could calm the most frantic of minds, or enphobiate the most sound. It was as if the very kami had blessed him with their aura.

However, this was not the case. In fact, the kami, the so-called "gods" of the shinobi people, had cursed this man thrice over. Hence, he would defy them, and bring down the very society that they had helped create not but five centuries earlier. This new player in the game, this variable, would be known by one title- the _**Arashi Sennin**_*.

Of course, this would be a fitting name, as he would create a _maelstrom_, one that would devour the shinobi society, bring about a new age...

R&R people, I love input!

Note- If you have no idea what maelstrom means in Japanese, shame on you

**TRANSLATIONS**

_**Butai- element(s)**_

_**Jinchurki- (power of) human sacrifice**_

_**Paradin- paladin**_

_**Kurai Shūshū- Dark Gathering/Assembly**_

_**Maboroshi no Shita- Phantom Tongue**_

_**Arashi Sennin- Storm Sage**_


	3. Exposition

**WARNING**

This story will contain obscene language, mass & articulately detailed violence, philosophical undertones, and more than likely (non-yaoi) taboo/sexual content. If you can't stomach such content , and have the gall to flame me after reading this clearly labeled text of forewarning, you can go die in a pit & hope that I do not feel enraged enough to hunt you down so as to devour your waste of a soul.

_**Deus Rex Tyrannus**_

Uzumaki, or rather _Kazama_, Naruto was name of awe amongst the shinobi of Konoha. Born a few weeks before the day of the attack by the legendary Juubi, or ten-tailed beast, he was the bastard son of two of its most prominent shinobi- The infamous Uchiha Obito & master medic-nin Inuzuka Rin. Obito would die rescuing their rookie teammate, Kakashi (a young upstart that had graduated at age nine), from an enemy ambush after he ran off to complete a mission on his own, and gave his comrade his left eye. Stricken with grief, Rin (who was already three months pregnant) would have an almost-miscarriage two months later, giving birth to Naruto but dieing in the process.

For two weeks he was left in the care of the hospital-director, Yakushi Mujina, when the Juubi attacked. His parent's clans refused to adopt him as they were both outcasts. On the day of the attack, out of all the possible jinchuriki candidates, Naruto was chosen, as he was an orphan, and the only one that was young enough for the process to leave him unmarred. The yondaime was unwilling to ask other families to surrender their child, and refused to use his own 3 and a ½-year old daughter (or the week-old fetus in Kushina's womb).

While many in the village had reservations about the infant, most buried those thoughts in their minds for later, after Kushina had publicly adopted the child. It later came to light that Rin's mother, wife the Inuzuka patriarch & mother of her elder sister Tsume, had conceived Rin after rouge Kaguya had raped her. She left the clan age thirteen after she grew fed up with the persecution from her relatives (including her mother, who refused to raise the child herself). She later found solace in her fellow teammate Obito, an outcast himself who was not a pure Uchiha. He was the bastard son of Danzo, and was raised by his mother's sister, mother of Mikoto Uchiha.

Kushina had adopted him into the family after none of his relatives stepped forward to care for the infant. She had felt guilty that her husband had cursed such a fate upon Naruto, a fate he was unwilling to afflict upon his own progeny. When she had discovered her new child's lineage, she immediately contacted the families of Naruto's parents. Both the Uchiha & Inuzuka refused to associate themselves with the child. This would drive a wedge between Kushina & two of her closest friends (Mikoto & Tsume), which would not be resolved for nearly a decade. However, Danzo, who loved his son despite not raising him, was willing to interact with Naruto, and sent him jutsu-scrolls for his birthday every year. She was unable to locate Naruto's maternal grandfather.

However, not all was happy within the Uzumaki clan. Within Konoha, there were only four Uzumaki. There was Kushina, her elder daughter Mara, then Naruto, and finally (after she was born) Hibara. Most of the Namikaze clan lived in Iwa & Iron country (where they maintained the new 'Great' Shinobi village, Yamagurke). Most of the Uzumaki preferred to live in Uzugurke, Kirigurke, or any of the non-mainland countries/villages. Hence, the Uzumaki Clan Compound was a very lonely place.

Most children were afraid of or disliked Mara for being the daughter of the Hokage, and hence she had very few friends, even at the academy. Hence, she grew very close to her little brother, who also had very few friends, and often clung to Mara when he was young. Unfortunately, the constant isolation eventually began to take a toll on her psyche, and she began to develop an unhealthy obsession with her adopted sibling. As she had very little social interaction, she did not know that when she was angry about something she should talk with others about it, and began taking it out on Naruto, playing cruel tricks on him & severely beating him during spars.

Even after she made friends at age thirteen the abuse did not stop. In fact, it escalated, as many of her acquaintances praised her, claiming that she was perfect, due to her skill & natural beauty. She developed a superiority complex, and vented most of her frustrations on her brother, who she came to see as the most imperfect person of all (due to his isolated status in the village). Soon, she began to strive to be perfect in everything, and when this author says everything, he means _EVERYTHING_. Hence, when some of her elder classmates (as the regular age for nin-academy graduation had bumped up to 15), bragged about how skilled they were in certain... _activities_ that they participated in with their boyfriends, she strove to become better than them.

Because of this, the abuse of her brother took a new form. The abuse became sexual, and she was not afraid of the usual risks of participating in such acts with a relative, as Naruto was not an Uzumaki by blood. She also did not worry about Naruto overpowering her, for while he was taller & more physically developed than most of the boys in her age group (due to his Kaguya blood & the Juubi), he was still mentally an emotionally & physically abused 10-year old, who idolized his elder sister until the abuse started. He would also never report his, as she was his _**only**_ friend, asides from his darling 'baby' sister. Thankfully, her abuse was only directed Naruto, and in fact Mara was one of the major people who doted on her.

Now, many would wonder why Naruto did not simply unleash the power of the Juubi on Mara's pseudo-incestuous ass, and the answer to their question would be rather shocking. Asides from the fact that Mara had effectively brainwashed her brother against 'tattling' on her, there was something more... **skin** deep to the matter. Minato, when he summoned the Shinigami to make the seal, had added seals of his own, which constrained the Juubi's chakra within Naruto's own chakra-pathways, preventing Naruto from using it. However, having such mutant, volatile chakra did not come without side-affects (hence the advanced physical development).

Some of these side effects included a mutation of both of his family's genetic traits, including a mirror-colored, permanently active Sharingan w/ an animalistic slit, the whites of his eyes became black, his blood became purple (due to chakra bleeding out into his veins), his very skeleton became an sharp, obsidian-colored material, and finally, he developed three whisker-like markings on both sides of his face. He knew that they were not some type of seal, due to the fact that the black skin was extremely calloused & scaly, yet very sensitive. He also had a strange aura about him, which gave other people an ominous, foreboding feeling.

Despite the severe abuse he experienced, Naruto also was trained to be an extremely competent, extremely skilled shinobi. He was inducted into a special training program at age 4 by his grandfather Danzo, when he noticed that Naruto displayed astronomically enhanced awareness, physical power, speed, senses, and on-the-spot innovation that even the brightest of Konoha's prodigies (Minato Namikaze) could not match at his age. Despite having very little religious affiliation, he came to believe that some deity had decreed that he would be the grandfather of the child, and that it was time for him to change how he operated. Naruto would be the first of many potential children placed in his new **AKATSUKI** program, trained a new department of ANBU- the _**Shura**_* Division.

While initially rejected by the Sandaime, after he vowed to only accept volunteers into the actual organization, integrate ROOT into ANBU, and abandon his research on emotional-cleansing. Danzo readily agreed, as he now found his former philosophy on shinobi distasteful. He could not bring himself to view his grandson as a mere tool, and realized it would be hypocritical of him to view his other compatriots in such a manner. He would later place a mysterious former ROOT named Tobi in charge of Naruto's personal system.

However, Naruto remained a troubled child. He was isolated from his classmates at the academy, few people ever approached him, and Mara continued to abuse him. He eventually came to believe he was insane, due to one other side-effect: He saw ghosts. Or rather shades, for they were black silhouettes, with their features hidden by blackness. He could here them, too, for they always spoke to him in some strange, ethereal language. He never mentioned anything about them to other people, knowing it would only cause him real trouble. However, the ghosts never bothered him. In fact, they would sometimes even help him, moving objects & such, and spooking the rare idiot that tried to assault him. For dome reason, however, they would not attack Mara.

In the end though, her abuse would come to light, as Kushina would stumble upon them during the one time that Naruto overpowered Mara. Eager to salvage her image, Mara accused Naruto of raping her, as they already were in the middle of intercourse when Naruto had overpowered her. Kushina believed her daughter, and would have her adopted son exiled. She did not report the alleged rape because of the remaining maternal love she held for him.

However, Kushina had not exiled Naruto purely out of rage. No, it was partly out of fear, for herself. You see, Kushina, while a very attractive woman, was mostly considered untouchable for most of her life. When a she was little girl, it was because she was a foreigner. When she was a teen, it was because of her tomboy attitude. When she was a young adult, it was because of her relationship with Minato. Now, she was held with near-religious reverence as the wife of the Yondaime. Hence, no man ever approached her for romantic activity. Because of this, she became more attached to her family. Unfortunately, this was around the same time Naruto's advanced physical development came around, and she was horrified to discover that she held a carnal attraction for her ward. Hence, by exiling Naruto, she would avoid the temptation. The alleged rape was merely an excuse to justify her actions, and give her reason to start hating her former child.

While the Uzumaki had officially abandoned him (save for Hibara, who was very sheltered from the incident), his grandfather Danzo had not. Finding the incident suspicious, he had a Yamanaka scan Naruto's mind to see his side of the events. While enraged about Kushina's lack of investigation in the matter, he realized that if he tried to confront her about that he would come across a spiteful old man, and did not confront her. Not desiring to send his grandson back to a household where he would continuously abused, he chose instead to fully induct Naruto as a ward of the Akatsuki program, and have Naruto move to ANBU headquarters. It was there where Naruto would reside until he acquired his own apartment at age fourteen. Naruto was still a loner, but developed many bonds amongst the shinobi of ANBU.

Age fourteen was also the year of his promotion to jonin. Naruto held the record for 'youngest' when it came to promotions. Officially an academy student at age three, he was immediately promoted to special* genin at age 4, when he was inducted into Danzo's program & removed from the Shinobi-Academy preschool. At age 11 he became a special chunin. A year later he was promoted to special jounin. Finally, at age sixteen, he was made a 'special' ANBU Captain. And it is at that stage of his life where we truly begin the story...

* * *

><p>Hi Everyone! Hope everyone had a happy vacation, like me! Anyhow, I thought that it would be good to inform all of you that I've decided to integrate lemons into the story.<p>

**SO JUMP FOR JOY ALL YE OF THE HENTAI**!

But seriously, it's mainly there for extra reviews, and to add some realism. Hence, you shall have the option to skip the erotica if you so desire. Also, the actual revolution that Naruto creates will probably not begin until the 6th chapter or so, depending how much content I include in each chapter (this is not a guarantee, it may come earlier).

On another note, I'm thinking of writing a Deus-Ex/Mass-Effect crossover with Adam Jensen transplanted into the ME universe. Doesn't worry, Shepherd will still exist. So, is it a yay or nay?

Finally, please feel free to send any PM's or reviews. I don't really care if you do, but if there are any questions anyone has, those are the best ways to get them answered. I also just enjoy getting input from my readers. Tell me what you like, don't like, and such, and then I'll probably have an answer

That's it. Adios! Au-revoir! Pax Vobescum! (I don't really care)

NOTES-

If some one is of any 'special' rank, it means that they have no squad, but carry the authority of said rank.

**TRANSALATIONS**

_**Shura- Japanese for Azura (Hindu demigod of war). In some forms of Buddhism, the name is used as a general term for demigods. It the 8-path cycle of reincarnation, the Azura are one of 6 'median' beings that one may reincarnate as.**_

_**NOTE: Shinobi given this title are recognized as practically war machines. Most are of S-rank, or have the potential to/eventually will become so.**_


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE & PETITION

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**-

To all of my readers, unfortunately (a few months back after my last update), some dickwipe fire-bombed my families house. With our luck, it hit the boiler room, and our entire house exploded, then imploded. Hence, I have not been able to update. Fortunately, our house was new, and we didn't have anything important in it, other than our electronics & furniture. My parents, while rich, refused to by me a new computer, and I have had to accumulate funds for months so as to replace it (my parents also refuse to allow me to use their computers. ).

However, that issue has been resolved, and you can now expect an update within the next few weeks.

In other important news, I shall unfortunately have to cancel plans of including citrus content for awhile. The site is cracking down on those posting it, and I need to wait before I even think of trying it. That goes for any of you who also are in a similar situation as me. However, don't delete the content, merely save it for later, or post it on a more tolerable site. I've always found this ban to be ill-conceived, considering that if the gremlin toddlers that peek into the site can read the warnings, then they know what they're getting themselves into. If they get caught? Well, sucks ass for them. It's no skin off my back. If parents are concerned about what material their child views GET A FRAGGING SITE-BLOCK APP!

Finally, I have one thing to say to all of you bastard little arsonists who find it funny burning down people's livelihoods: FUCK YOU! MAY YOUR SOULS BURN IN THE FIRES OF GEHENNA! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR MY HOUSE AGAIN, I'LL SHANK YOUR EYES WITH SWIRLY-STRAWS, THEN SHOVEL THEM OUT WIITH SPORKS! YOU HERE ME? I'LL FUCKING EAT YOUR SOULS! I'LL CRUSH YOUR CROTCHES SO HARD, YOUR DESCENDANTS WILL BE BORN WITHOUT BALLS! YOU WILL SUFFER!

...

Rant done now. HAVE A HAPPY DAY!

**PETITION**

The Admins removed my petition from my story-slide, but you can still see it here, or on my profile! Copy It & Paste it on your profile if you have To. Also, Spread this to the Other fandom's. We must not tolerate this. Het OR Yaoi/Yuri, our rights to expression are being violated! We must take a stand! Hell, if Neo-Nazis, Bolsheviks, and other assholes are allowed to spew their propaganda, what's the harm it what we're doing?

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Ero-Drak

Yami no Naruto

Makurayami

Shadowelf144

K9 Informant

Virtus Proestantior Aure

Angelus Ignotus


	5. Announcement No, Im not Leaving

_I was recently reading one of my most favorite pieces of fiction of all time, and came across this notice. I think ALL registered authors should read this..._

...

My dearest readers and reviewers,

Never let it said that I don't cherish each and every one of you (yes, even you flamers. Here. Have a cookie). However, there has something that has been brought to my attention that I feel I can't ignore. And, yes, I am **blatantly** exploiting you, right now, but don't worry. This will be put on every single one of my fanfictions, so you're not the only ones.

As some of you may be aware, there have been a mass deletion of fanfictions and account suspensions and even bannings on this site. People are losing their stories and their accounts. Talented writers. Beginner writers. Hobbyists. This is due to their fictions being reported for infractions on this site's rules, all because of an elitist stranglehold and monopoly of membership and participation on this site.

'**Critics United'/ 'Literate Union'**

_Aka, an attempt to validate vicious cyberbullying _

Now, let it never be said that I think that the rules should be violated, or that violations should be allowed. They are there for many reasons, most primarily legal. Has been careful to ensure that we are all able to post fanfictions on this site, an act in and of itself that can be considered legally questionable. After all, we are appropriating intellectual property that belongs to those that are not ourselves, aren't we (although let me remark on the hilarity of having potentially 1arshmallow images on our 1arshmallow stories). Those who run have done incredible work, voluntarily, and are amazing people for doing so. However, whether or not these fictions violate the rules, or the validation of the removal of their works is not what I am bringing to light here. You are able to formulate your own opinion on the matter, and you are responsible for your own works.

As well as your own _behaviour_.

And it is behaviour that I wish to address here. The horrendous and reprehensible behaviour of members of this site who have joined together in a hateful mission of cyber bullying. Because that is exactly what this is; the most deplorable example of 1arshmallows1 and antagonism I have **ever seen on this site.** These people specifically target stories that violate this site, and persistently hover over it like vultures, pecking away at the victim until they get what they want; which is ultimately a deletion of all stories that violate the rules of this site.

These are not people who report stories and move on. They have made it their mission to see deleted each and every single fiction that exhibits an infraction of the rules, however major or minor, and in the process humiliate and persecute the authors who – as I have seen many of them state – are apparently deserving of the ridicule that this group inflicts upon them.

And they have a forum dedicated to this end. On this site. There, they collate fictions that they have seen deleted, either directly or indirectly, in a hall of shame. They also bring forth fictions for judgement by their fellows for the sole purpose of deciding whether or not it violates the rules and, if it can be proven that it does violate the rules, they proceed to head to the fiction en-mass to spam the story's review feed and report the fiction if they don't comply to the site's rules.

They collate deleted fictions in a 'hall of shame' topic that allows them to display all the fictions that have been deleted because of their actions. They congratulate each other on a job well done. They laugh at poor writing, drag people through the dirt, and for what? So that they can feel good about their 'hard work'? So that they can feel as though they have some great power holding life or death over these fictions, passing judgement on these authors?

Now, for their credit, they seem to think they are doing the right thing. They ensure to discuss questionable fics, ensure that they are breaking rules, and then go and report. And some of them are courteous and polite about their warnings. On the forum, one person this:

"_1. None of the people on this site are god, but the admins on this sitedodecide what stories get to be on here based on the guidelinesyouagreed to._

_2. The people here don't report stories because they're bad, we report stories because they break guidelines. (This includes horrific spelling, grammar, and chat-speak.) Given, if it is a bad story, we might tear it to pieces with our criticism, but we don't report it."_

This statement is of merit, and would be acceptable, if it were not for the fact that, four posts down, the _same_ _person_ posted this:

"_Reviewed and reported. Really, do all stupid fangirls really think they're going to get away with absolute crap like this? Just as well, why must all of them put it in eye-blinding bold and italics?"_

The hypocrisy of them trying to claim some noble cause while passing these personal judgements sickens me. After all, I don't know about you, but I am a fangirl of many things, and saying such disparagingly judgemental terms makes me feel like this person puts themselves at a level far above my own. I don't want to seem arrogant or egotistical when I say this, but I would dearly love to see this person use the term 'fangirl' as an insult to my face.

One group of people call themselves 'Critics United', but I can safely say that their self-titling is pathetic. These people are not critics. They are bullies hiding under a guise of justification because they are only targeting those that break the rules of this site. A cause like that does not explain or validate their actions in any way. It is not less bullying, it is not less a ridiculous display of egotism, and it is no less an act of _2arshmallows2_. This is not critiquing, this isn't even constructive criticism, as they like to claim it. I am a critic. I am a _literature student_. And I would never, _ever_ equate these people with holding the role of critique, unless they are referring to the meaning of being negative naysayers.

Moreover, you do not justify your actions as constructive criticism when you force it down someone's throat. Not everyone can handle constructive criticism, and you don't get to stamp your words and self-stylise in order to validate such criticism when someone doesn't want it. **That is still bullying.**

The fact that these people try to veil their 2arshmallows2 behind courteous and polite words doesn't make it any less bullying. Doesn't make it any less than a vindictive desire to hold some elitist hold over writing over this site, and proclaim themselves judge, jury and executioner of people's fictions. They have been screenshotted in reviews saying things like 'piece of **' 'toxic crap' and directly insulting people's writing skill. I don't know about you, but this kind of juvenile behaviour cannot be considered 'critiquing'. _That_ behaviour is disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. How dare they hold some holier-than-thou attitude over other writers and maintain some sort of integrity because they are 'enforcing the rules'.

As I have said, _I do not condone rule breaking in any way, shape or form_ on this site, and I have been careful to ensure that my own fics do not break the rules. But that does not mean that I feel I have a right to hunt down all the fics that do break the rules. It is the responsibility of each and every member to ensure their works don't break the rules, and to report those that flaunt the rules.

_And then move on_.

Making a group for the sole purpose of some self-imposed duty of policing disgusts me. The idea that someone has read my fictions, nodded their head and said 'You pass', decreeing that I would be allowed to post not merely because I have followed the rules, but because _they gave me permission to_ disgusts me. These people have taken a power that belongs to everyone, and decided to turn it toward their own means, believing that they are safe and okay because they are merely upholding the rules of the site. When, in actuality, that is not at all merely what they are doing.

And what is worse, _is condoning their behaviour_. I do not believe that the administrators of this site are reading the stories they have deleted, validating that they violate the rules, and then deleted them based on their own judgement. Instead, they are going after people based on the report count listed by their name, a count that this group, Critics United, is largely responsible for.

For those members of this group who feel that they have some form of duty to patrol this site for this purpose, but are careful and courteous in their reviews and warnings, I'm sorry. But you willingly associate with this ego-trip and I am afraid you are not completely free of blame.

For those of you that use this as an excuse to flaunt your superiority over others, and then claim no responsibility for your actions because you are 'upholding the rules'… There is no excuse, justification, or validation for your behaviour. None.

Nor is there an excuse, justification, or validation for 's condoning of it.

A worse group, however, is the Literate Union, which is almost identical to Critics United except for the fact that they are fully aware of the fact that all they do is flame, degrade and viciously bully those who they believe is worthy. They are everything I have stated above, without an attempt to justify their cruel behaviour. These people are slightly more self-aware, but even less mature in their actions. They have a forum dedicated to asking one another to specifically go and _flame_ people and their stories, and I am at a loss as to the reason why.

Critics United have embarked on a witch hunt because they want to destroy the witches and purge their town.

Literate Union just wants to watch people squeal and burn in the flames.

This is cyber bullying, without any explanation or excuse. 'Upholding the rules' is not something I will accept. It does not require this level of hunt-and-kill execution that these people are exhibiting. It isn't their right to take it upon themselves to tear apart each author, post it on their hateful forum and giggle behind their hands with one another.

I do not want to be associated with a site that condones this blatant display of bullying.

**The rating system/the bannings and deletions**

_AKA I think you missed one_

As many readers may be aware, this time of year slows down for me because of my university. I have also been unable to post new chapters on my fanfiction because I am writing a thesis, and it is draining most of my energy. I have to work toward a Ph.D scholarship, which can range anywhere from thirty-five to sixty-five thousand taxpayer dollars, which makes me want to make sure I am deserving of it. However, I was in the process of re-writing several of my fics, and prepared to post them en-mass when I next had time.

However, I would like to draw attention to this section of the front page;

June 4th 2012 – Notices:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. Only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002.

I would state here, briefly, that the idea of not having a mature rating for mature readers has always perplexed me. I feel making them unavailable to unregistered readers, and having a function in a profile that allows for a 'I am over the age of 18' box to be checked would cover the ethical issues in regards to this. Ethical considerations on the internet require only a disclosure of age and consent of content that is about to be read. Once a person checks a 'I am over the age of 18' box, the people who are exposing them to the information are no longer liable for any legal action. They have fulfilled their requirement of responsibility. As such, not having a mature section for this site has never really made sense for me. However, that is not what I wish to address here.

As such, I regret to inform my readers that, though the content of my stories are not exclusively of this nature, many of my fictions feature such violence in their content, from detailed description of sexual interaction (_Gestalt_, and the intent in _Paradise Lost_), and violence (pretty much every single one of my fictions). What you would consider 'detailed' and rule violating, however, is subject to opinion, but from what I have addressed, opinion is enough to get your story deleted, or your account suspended or banned. I had thought that if the story had the content, but did not feature it as the main issue – for example a romance that went into sex, but did not have sex in every chapter – would be allowed as a mature example of professional writing.

I was, apparently, wrong.

I am fortunate that all of my stories exist on my laptop and not exclusively on , but it would devastate me to lose the wonderful reviews I have gotten from you, the painstaking time that you have all put in to telling me your thoughts and feelings on my work, helping me improve, giving me invaluable feedback and encouragement. I have been dragged from the depths of writer's block and depression because of the things you have said, and I cannot even imagine how some people feel with their stories deleted, not only losing their work, but the amazing reviews that people have left for them, to show them that their work is appreciated.

And let me say that the idea that is deleting fanfictions that depict graphic sex or violence, but are allowing people like Critics United and

I also do not feel like waiting for the Critics United group to turn their attention to the Mass Effect category and rifle through it, finding my fictions and passing their judgements on my work. It isn't their right.

**The result**

**As such – and I know many of you are going to hate me for this, and I'm sorry –henceforth, in protest of the actions being taken on this site;**

**I will no longer be updating any of my fanfictions.**

**I will not be posting the rewrites of _Paradise Lost_, _In the Shadow of Gods_ and _A Cage of Butterflies_ that I have been working on.**

**I will not be posting new stories or one-shots on this site, nor any planned sequels. **

**Whether or not I repost my fictions elsewhere, and whether or not I post new fictions elsewhere has yet to be decided.**

**This is me being responsible for my own actions, my own opinions, and my own image, in that I _will not be associated in any way with these people, nor will I allow their actions to go unaddressed_.**

**This is not a message to . This is a message to you, my readers, my reviewers. Critics United are a group of vicious cyberbullies who defend their actions with the guise of 'upholding the rules'. Literate Union are simply cyberbullies who do not even try to defend their actions, and their actions are blatantly antagonistic and cruel. This does not make it any less bullying. It does not make their actions any less cruel. While I advocate that the rules be upheld, and I know that some fictions are in blatant violation of them, this group should not be allowed to continue conducting themselves as they have. These people purposefully seek out and 5arshmallow members of this site, and this is not behaviour I want to endorse, condone, forgive, be associated with, or turn a blind eye to.**

**I am not sure if I will post my works elsewhere for people to read. If I do, I will let you know.**

**I have created a tumblr for mass communication in case my account on is deleted. AnneWhynnFanfiction(youknoetherest) Please add me. I will keep everyone updated.**

This needs to stop.

I love you all sincerely and dearly. You are my valued readers and reviewers, and you make me so happy whenever I hear anything from any of you. But this is unacceptable.

I am sorry.

For the forseable future, this is me signing out.

Love

Anne

P.S – Feel free to send me reviews filled with rage and hate, condemnations for my actions and… well. Anger. I have 5arshmallows ready.

...

_After reading this, I must say that I wholeheartedly agree. Hence, in turn, I hear pledge, that at the end of my summer vacation:_

**if this purge is not ended**

**if there is no MA-filter for our more 'adult-orientated' fans**

**if there is no publicly announced apology to each author victimized by this witch-hunt (and sent directly to their email-accounts)**

**if they are not given back at LEAST their accounts on fanfiction (and their missing stories if possible)**

**if the above forum-groups are not disbanded (and their members punished accordingly)**

_I WILL leave this site. What's going on right now is a twisted cyberspace-version of the Salem Witch-Trials, mixed w/ Neo-fascism & Bolshevik/Chinese-Communism. It's ill-administrated, and ill-thought out. There were thousands of alternatives that could have been chosen, but there weren't. _

_Now, some of you may ask- "Why at the end of summer? Why not now?" Well, simply, I owe my readers some real chapters before I retire from this site;. And that is the ONLY thing keeping me here right now._

_The administrators have grievously accosted the members of it's community, and should make amends before other members wise up & leave too. I implore other authors too take a similar pledge. The administrators have betrayed the principals this site was founded on, and cannot let a compatriot like Anne make this decision on her own._

_I recently learned that this purge has spread to Fictionpress as well. Please, I beg all of you who read this, spread this message to our brethren across the datalink, for must we must all take a stand. And to all of you that are fellow authors, I ask that you to consider making this pledge. We should not sit back & watch while our brothers & sisters are oppressed by these people_

_**TO THE ANMINISTRATORS**_

_You've had well over eight years to actually do your job, or at least think of alternative ways to carry it out. You didn't. You failed us. You betrayed us. You may delete this story, block my profile, but I don't care anymore. This site is no longer a bastion for freedom of expression. It's not that protested SOPA or its sister-acts. It is a shell of what it once was, and your eyes obviously must have been ripped out with fire-tongs (along with flecks of grey-matter) if you can't see that._

_**TO THE LITERATE UNION & CRITICS UNITED**_

_Fuck you. If you keep on harassing, attacking, and overall victimizing the people of this site, and your forums are not disbanded, I will personally find each & every one of your email accounts & viralize them to oblivion. You are cowards, traitors, and most importantly sacks of sewage-soaked fecal matter. Do us ALL a favor and go die in a pit. The world would be better off without trash like you._

_Signed in Sorrow,_

_Yami no Naruto_


End file.
